The Lost Logos Hub
This page is meant to keep track of footage of television or movie closing logos that are either lost or rare. It is named for a popular urban legend among logo enthusiasts on forums such as the Closing Logo Group or the CLG Wiki. The world of closing logos has its share of vague memories and urban legends. One of the biggest myths was the Columbia Pictures Television "Cokeburst", an alleged variant of the orange half-circled "sunburst" CPT logo (used from 1976-82) that had a byline for the Coca-Cola Company, as the revival of the Torch Lady would in '82. At least three people claim to have seen this, and Philadelphia-or-New York City-based reruns of What's Happening!! in 1985, a few mid 1980's episodes of Days of our Lives ''and spring 1982 episodes of ''The Young and the Restless seem to always come up in the discussion. In March 2015, the myth was finally put to bed when CLG Wiki user Supermarty-o miraculously found the Cokeburst on a making-of featurette on the Hong Kong Blu-Ray of 1977's The Deep, albeit with the music being the 1993 Columbia Pictures Television Distribution theme. Another logo legend involves the Viacom "V of Doom" logo from the mid '70s, which lasted into the mid '80s. One story goes that the Bruce Jenner-hosted Star Games from 1985 had this logo appear on a pink background rather than its standard shades of blue. These also includes variants that one had the background flash purple, green and red fast with a black V (known to appear on a Comedy Network airing of The Honeymooners episode "A Man's Pride", a remake of that variant can be seen here ), a variant with a green background and a red "V" with a Santa hat on it with bells ringing at the end, a variant with an orange background and a black "V", and a variant of the videotaped audio with the filmed version's audio. (NOTE: The orange background variant may describe the one seen at the end of Jim Peck's version of "You Don't Say!", as seen here. There is a fanmade spoof logo of a "Christmas" V as well, perhaps this is what caused the belief that there was an actual variant used on TV?) On the other hand, there are logos that have been seen, and have some kind of evidence for their existence, yet they have not been seen on television for a long time, nor have they appeared online. This includes: *'TAT Communications "Rising T.A.T. Star" (1980-82) (NEARLY FOUND!)'- Over on a blue background, we see the text TAT in a weird computerized font, and Communications Company is in a weird white font. A white star rises from the background, and on to the top of the second T in the TAT word. It is confirmed to be on older syndicated reruns of The Jeffersons and One Day at a Time, as well as CBS Late Movie reruns of Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman. Reruns of The Jeffersons in 1994 on WGN-TV are also mentioned to have this logo as well, as well as an old VHS release of Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman ''released by Embassy Home Entertainment, and unfortunately the person who has the tape was copy protected and he couldn't capture it. It was last seen on reruns of said show during the Norman Lear marathon on TV Land back in 2002. Recently, a recreation of the logo with jingle has surfaced on YouTube. *'Key Video, orange/green variant (FOUND!) -''' Can be found on the Key Video release of Footlight Serenade from the Betty Grable Collection. *'Metro Pictures "Parrot"' - This has been seen in print, but was there an animated/live action version? A logo has been described where the parrot "throws" the letters to "METRO" to complete the logo. This article, on the other hand, mentions a "squawking parrot". *'MTM Enterprises variants' - The well-known television logo of the 1970s had many variants featuring their mascot, Mimsie the cat. Ones that have not surfaced online were for Paul Sand's Friends and Lovers, which some sources say featured the ribbon circle Mimsie appears in turning upside down. Another show, Texas Wheelers, has had a number of descriptions. One has been found on the TV Obscurities website, in which a full-screen scene with a black-and-white kitten looking around over a water pipe, can be seen as the company's name appears over it in plain text. Two others have been elusive still: there's been a mention of a (most-likely animated) version of Mimsie who shot off pistols. And in a situation not unlike the series finale of St. Elsewhere, a newspaper article recalls the series finale of Wheelers ending with Mimsie staggering from behind the circle, as if shot, and falling dead. An online copy of the "pilot" version of "The White Shadow" variant is needed as well (some prints have the usual one, but one has a variant where the letters animate and the ball drops off screen). Also, though we know that the original broadcast of the series finale of St. Elsewhere, "The Last One" (a.k.a. the infamous "snowglobe" episode) had the MTM logo in the credits with Mimsie flat-lining, it is widely believed that it never made syndication. But there ARE seemingly two copies of said variant online, one with a network voiceover, one without and with different tracking quality. So this would serve as a clue of the episode being seen in its original form A) twice on NBC, B) at least once in syndication. Confirmation of sources needed. Not pertaining to the footage per se, but the story of what happened to the original credit sequence and why it was changed is unclear. Another MTM variant that has yet to surface online was for the 25th Anniversary of the company, which KRS Logos and CLG Wiki describe as being "On a white background with a black '25,' and a similarly colored MTM under that. The kitten appears in the rounded part of the '5'." But this might have been a print logo only. *'20th Television (at the end of ''St. Elsewhere and Hill Street Blues)' - In 2000 or so, Bravo began airing reruns of both the MTM dramas. Only this was a short while after News Corporation had bought MTM, so viewers were "treated" to a new set of closing credits. Mimsie would no longer be seen at the end of either show, only the 20th Television tower/searchlights logo common to other Fox holdings. Accordingly, the speed of the credits themselves were adjusted to fit in the new logo before the theme music ended. (However, this contributor recalls the ''Hill St. music fading out and the 20th logo appearing, fanfare and all. This may be because the MTM logo was heard with the last note of the music. Also, supposedly at least one Elsewhere episode had the 20th, but you could still hear Mimsie's meow behind the new logo). As always, the series finale of Elsewhere was "censored" to have the typical style of end credits, but now had 20th on its own. In fact, the last known sighting of this version of either show was on ALN (now Youtoo TV) in 2010, when they showed St. Elsewhere’s finale with this variant. It has not turned up online or future airings otherwise so far. *'Stretch Films "Banana Man" variant (FOUND!)' - It was recently sighted on a rerun of the Courage the Cowardly Dog episode "Freaky Fred/The Demon in the Mattress" on Boomerang. You can view the logo here. *'The Blue Marble Company' - Company that produced The Big Blue Marble. So far not to be found online, though episodes with the logo intact exist in the Paley Center. On a full episode taken from VHS on Vimeo, you can hear the audio from the logo, which has been plastered over by a Century III logo (starts at 22:44 here). *'Screen Gems "S From Hell" (''Hawk Variant) (FOUND!)' - Out of nowhere, the variant has surfaced on YouTube and can be heard here. *'Weiss-Global Enterprises (Color, short version) - The full-length color logo has been seen online, but a shorter version exists only in the Paley Center at the end of an episode of Good Morning World. ('''UPDATE: It has also appeared on certain prints of Sins of Jezebel, seen here. This is an example of the long color version. The short one is just a still of the logo with one buzz from the jingle) *'King World Productions (eagle/globe and crown logo) - '''Was this used on TV or was it just a print logo? And was there ever a color variant of the crown logo? *'WOR-TV "Red 9" - Kind of a placeholder logo in the '80s for the Secaucus, N.J.-based station, perhaps during the transition from WOR to WWOR? *'WNYW "Fox 5 Box" v.2 (2000 or 2001?) - '''Supposedly came between the blue-colored Fox 5 box logo with a narrower "5" and the red variant seen throughout the 2000s. Resembled the latter apparently, except the 5 was different, more thick than it would become? Might have been seen in a Morgan Freeman movie (must remember title). *'MGM Stylized Lion (from "Pogo Special Birthday Special") - This is strangely absent from copies of the special posted on YouTube and the VHS release (which just has a copyright screen and MGM/UA Home Video logo at the end). Description: We see the "Stylized Lion" logo from 2001: A Space Odyssey on what appears to be a circular disc. A single roar is heard over the closing theme, then the disc turns on its side (it's approximately the thickness of a cold-cream jar) to reveal the words "MGM TELEVISION" in a curly font, with the initials "MGM" set sideways. *'Gunther-Wahl Productions (Split-screen version) '- Bingbang32 reported that the theme on spilt-screen airings of The Angry Beavers was a tuba theme with kids-laughing. *'Sandollar (1990?-1994)' - We believe this is a screenshot used for the Closing Logos Group Wiki. MORE DESCRIPTIONS COMING SOON! (Keep in mind that here at the LMW, "soon" usually translates to "never".) *'Tollin/Robbins Productions (Cousin Skeeter split-screen version)' - COMING SOON! *'Marquee/Tollin/Robbins (All That and The Amanda Show, 1999/2001)' - A different version of the Tollin/Robbins logo, this time featuring "MARQUEE" at the top of the company name. Appeared on original airings of certain Nick shows such as The Amanda Show, but is unable to be found due to it becoming plastered very quickly with the regular T/R logo. *'Playhouse Video (1983-1984)' - Looked like the first KV logo from 1983-1984 as seen on which family title. MORE DESCRIPTIONS COMING SOON! *'United Artists Pictures "Blue Light" (with Transamerica byline)' - This is the UA logo from the original 1976 Carrie with the Transamerica byline. We hopefully believed on 1975's Rollerball and 1976's Rocky. Has not surfaced on YouTube as far as we know, but can definitely be found on the 2001 DVD of Rocky. Only thing is, the jingle from the 1994 logo is used atop the original logo. *'(Transamerica T with fanfare)' The 1968 Transamerica T logo had it's own fanfare. However, it was rarely used on films and if a film had this logo originally now has been plastered by a Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures logo or a later UA logo meaning it's next to impossible to find. The logo was reported to have been seen on animated short films by DePatie-Freleng Enterprises such as The Pink Panther when released to theaters and the original release of Yellow Submarine (1968, American prints). The logo is also reported to be on a 1981 Laserdisc release of Carrie (1976) by Magnetic Video Corporation and has been rumored to be on a 1981 VHS by 20th Century-Fox Video of the same film. These home media releases are the only reported/rumored sightings of this version of the logo with the fanfare. The video supplied also has comments that this can be seen on DVD releases of Cotton Comes to Harlem and Cops and Robbers by MGM Home Entertainment. Although on the latter, the film's opening theme is heard. The logo itself can be seen on YouTube, but perhaps this refers to proof that it was seen before a movie and not a television show? *'Dick Clark Productions (1973-1977)' - COMING SOON! *'Hanna-Barbera (Johnny Bravo pilot version)' - COMING SOON! *'Morrow-Heus Productions (The Disappearance of Vonie)' - COMING SOON! *'Frederator Incorporated (with Rocko theme, split-screen version)' - COMING SOON! *'Nickelodeon Bumper (AAAHH!!! Real Monsters, 1994)' - COMING SOON! *'Nickelodeon Bumper (Rocko's Modern Life, 1993)' - COMING SOON! *'Tetagram Productions (Joe Bash, 1986)' - COMING SOON! *'Triseme Corporation (A.E.S. Hudson Street, 1977-1978)' - COMING SOON! *'Carolco Pictures (C in Space)' - In 1985 Carolco Pictures debuted their first logo (they had been formed in 1976) and was used from May 22, 1985 to September 4, 1987. The logo was confirmed to be seen on Rambo: First Blood Part II, Angel Heart, and Extreme Prejudice. This logo has been confirmed to be present on the original (likely 1985) VHS release by Thorn EMI Video, the 1991 release by LIVE Entertainment, and the 1995 release by Avid Home Entertainment of the former. All other releases have this logo plastered by Carolco's 3rd logo (Laser Light). It is likely some prints of this film have the logo only to get plastered by another logo as proof by the 1984 TriStar Pictures logo plastering this logo with Carolco's 1985 fanfare intact (TriStar's logo originally appeared before the Carolco logo and is usually removed due to TriStar only distributing the film to theaters originally on behalf of Carolco) on a AMC airing of Rambo: First Blood Part II. On all three films it is possible that this logo does appear on VHS, Laserdisc, and (unlikely) DVD releases by International Video Entertainment, LIVE Entertainment, Avid Home Entertainment, and/or Artisan Entertainment. The logo was rumored to appear on 1980's releases (VHS, Betamax, and Laserdisc) of First Blood. This is unlikely as the 1984 VHS by Thorn EMI Video contains the 1980 Orion Pictures logo (Orion originally distributed the film for Carolco) and the 1998 VHS by Artisan Entertainment has Arisan's logo plaster the Orion or Carolco logo from the print. The best place to check would be the original home media releases of the three films mentioned above, along early television broadcasts (especially recordings of said airings) or trailers of Carolco films from the era. On current prints of Angel Heart and Extreme Prejudice have the TriStar Pictures logo. Another question of the logo is that a video was posted of this logo identifying it from 1984 with no description. Prior to the Carolco logo the 1985 Thorn EMI/HBO Video logo is seen fading out. As mentioned above the Carolco logo is not on the 1984 VHS release of First Blood by Thorn EMI Video, could it be possible that on later printings of the film with the 1985 Thorn EMI/HBO Video logo plastering the 1982 Thorn EMI Video logo and the 1985 Carolco Pictures plastering the 1980 Orion Pictures logo? (Flashing C) - It is confirmed to be seen on the Rambo animated television series, the LIVE Entertainment International Video Entertainment release of First Blood, the VHS/trailers of Extreme Prejudic''e, and the 1989 reprint of ''Angel Heart. *'The Movie Channel Feature Presentation (1982-83, Different Version)' - Used before the Doo-Woop style 1950s bumpers started alongside the regular version, this was said to be on certain 1982-83 Movie Channel airings, Personal Best being an example. *'Warner Home Video (Prototype Cheesy Shield)' - A version of the 1986 Warner Home Video logo was found that has a different cloud background than the standard version. There is/was no video of the logo, just a single image. This is often considered to be a prototype version of the logo. Initially it was assumed to be on the original VHS release of Mad Max 3: Beyond Thunderdome before being discovered that the film simply had the standard version. It was then presumed to be on the 1985 VHS of Lost in America only to have the standard 1980 logo. Eventually, it was confirmed to be seen on a 1986 VHS reprint of Lost in America, but it was found that the film was released on a VHS from 1985, but was only reissued on VHS in 1991 and 1997, by which time the logo had changed. It was then thought that about half of the 1985 VHSes had the 1980 logo, and the other half would have the prototype. Could this logo have been seen on other VHS or Laserdisc releases/trailers or releases in foreign countries? A still version appeared on various home video trailers between 1994 and 1997, such as Major League 2, Boys on the Side, The Specialist, Second Best, Being Human, Hellbound, The New Age, Imaginary Crimes, Wyatt Earp, Love Affair, Chasers, Eraser, and other trailers for Warner Home Video. *'Harvey Levin Productions (The Scales of Justice logo)' - As seen on earlier episodes of TMZ on TV and Celebrity Justice, the 1st logo for this company had a smoky gray BG, with a scale of justice in a rectangular frame balanced to the left and with the text "HARVEY LEVIN" and "PRODUCTIONS" shown below, and features a 6-note pizzicato tune later used for the company's (in)famous "I'm a lawyer!" logo. No video for this logo has turned up as of yet. *'Paramount Pictures (''Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory variant)' - On original theatrical prints of ''Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (1971) it was reported here that the 1968 version of the 1953 Paramount Pictures logo (the version that just says 'Paramount' in it's trademark font with a byline that says 'A Gulf+Western Company') was further away than the usual version of the logo. Eventually the film's producer The Wolper Organization was purchased by Warner Communications in 1976 (Wolper was primarily a television producer who occasionally produced theatrical films) and was folded into Warner Bros. Television with the above mentioned film becoming owned by Warner Bros. Pictures. In the late 1970's to early 1980's Warner Bros. reissued the film with their 1972 logo plastering Paramount's logo, this is retained on a 1984 VHS release by Warner Home Video. Most current prints have either the 1972 (rarely), 1984, or 1999 Warner Bros. Pictures or the 1992 or 2001 Warner Bros. Family Entertainment logos. Could any 1971 theatrical prints still be in use today? *'Castle Rock Entertainment Television (The Early Lighthouse)' - A year before Castle Rock Entertainment introduced their first movie logo they introduced this logo for their television division. There are two known versions of the logo, one with a copyright stamp for Castle Rock Entertainment dated 1989 and one without copyright information. They were confirmed to have been on Heart and Soul (without copyright information) and Julie Brown: The Show (with the information), both were pilot episodes of series that were not picked up, although the former did air on NBC and the latter on CBS. This logo could have also been seen on the pilot episode of The Ed Begley, Jr. Show on CBS, the Seinfeld pilot episode "The Seinfeld Chronicles" on NBC (Julie Brown: The Show aired two months after "The Seinfeld Chronicles") and Homeroom on ABC. Although Homeroom had it's first episode air on September 16, 1989 (The Closing Logo Wiki claims the logo ended use on September 4, 1989, with a question mark next to it. The Closing Logos Wiki states that the next logo began use on July 5, 1989 meaning both The Ed Begley, Jr. Show, the Seinfeld pilot and Homeroom could have had the next logo. The logo was also rumored to have been on the NBC series Ann Jillian, only for it to turn out that the 1989 logo is used. The two shows confirmed to have this logo have not gotten much, if any, exposure since their initial airings, outside of recordings of each broadcast. On DVD releases of Seinfeld by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment the next logo is used on "The Seinfeld Chronicles". The best place to find this logo would be to find recordings of the original broadcasts of the pilots. *'Sony Kids Video' - The 1st logo for this company has an orange-pinkish background filled with brown silhouettes of kids; we see a blue upside down triangle with the familiar Sony logo on top of it. There is also a yellow ribbon-like rectangle over the triangle with the black words "KIDS' VIDEO" (with jumbled letters) between them, and a loud screeching choir note, then a brief swelling of strings. It is confirmed to be seen on the Sony Kids Video print of Snow White, but no video for this logo has appeared. A video of it was uploaded once, but was taken down. *'TOY Productions (Prototype)' - It is confirmed to be seen on the What's Happening!! S2 episode "Rerun Gets Married". No video of the logo has been found yet. *'Edelman Productions (1998-2006)' - A logo that appeared at the end of certain HGTV shows such as pre-2006 episodes of Curb Appeal and Landscape Smart. Because many of HGTV's pre-2010 series cannot be found online very easily, it has been lost for many years. A low-quality upload of the logo, however, appears at the end of this upload of a 1999 episode of Landscape Smart. *'United Media Productions (Red, White, and U)' - In 1980, United Media Productions debuted their first logo on a white BG, we see a half red, half blue square with a lowercase "u" cote-out of it. "United Media Productions" in red, is displayed below, along with the byline "A Scripps-Howard Company" below it in blue. It was seen on Garfield in the Rough. No video for this logo has been turned up yet. *'Film Roman (The Pen)' - In 1984, Film Roman used its first logo over a light blue background, we see the text "ROMAN" in white with yellow outlines with "film" in a red cursive font in the "O". The yellow letter "A" is seen above and the word "PRODUCTION" in yellow is seen below the logo. The bottom of the "F" extends downward past the inside of the "O", looking kind of like a pen. It is confirmed to be seen on Garfield: His 9 Lives and the 1st season of Garfield and Friends. Reruns of G&F plastered with the fireworks logo. It is recently seen on the VHS tape of G:H9L special and the DVD release of G&F: Volume One. (3D Fireworks) - It is confirmed to be seen on the 1999 TV movie Johnny Tsunami. No video for this logo has been turned up yet. *'WGBH ("Flash of Doom" Japanese variant)' - Presumably used on Japanese dubs of shows produced by the PBS station in Boston, Massachusetts, this variant featured the WGBH text with no outline in yellow on a blue background, with an orange glow behind it. No video for this variant has turned up as of yet. *'Fox Toons Interactive' - We believe there's the logo is seen on Fox Kids Video titles, mostly Dr. Seuss titles such as The Cat in the Hat. Is there probably an animated variant? More descriptions coming soon. *'Laurelwood Entertainment' - While this logo appeared on reruns of the 2002 GSN revival of Lingo, compressed credits have prevented the logo from appeared like it originally did. *'Fox Kids Video (old logo)' - In 1994, Fox Kids Video debuted their logo. It's seen probably on front covers of old VHS tapes from Fox Video, like in Bobby's World, The Tick, and Eek! The Cat. There are two versions of this images:Fox Kids Video old logo #1 and Fox Kids Video old logo #2. Were there probably animated logos for this company before 1997? *'Paramount Home Video (Mountain Silhouette variant)' - Paramount Home Video (now known as Paramount Home Media Distribution) debuted their second logo in July 1980 and used it through 1982 and was briefly brought back in 1984. The logo itself is based off of the rarely used 1977 Paramount Television Service logo (Paramount was attempting to create their own television network and this logo would have been an ident for the network) and a unused logo found in a demo reel. The Closing Logos Wiki claims that there was a variant where this happened: (to quote the page) "On some tapes, after the logo is finished, the stars roll and fly away". There is no known footage of this variant. The logo in general (meaning it could have been the standard version) was seen on VHS and Betamax releases from the era of Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!), Death Wish, Escape from Alcatraz, Friday the 13th, Star Trek: The Motion Picture, the original True Grit, Breaking Glass, Barbarella and Charlotte's Web, along with 1984 Hi-Fi re-releases of early releases such as Downhill Racer and Death Wish. Could this rumored variant be seen on any of these releases? *'MGM/United Artists Distribution Co.' - In August 1981 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and United Artists Pictures merged to become one studio. After they merged United Artist's distribution service became the MGM/UA Entertainment Co. However, early posters for MGM and United Artists films (such as Rocky III) have credit for a different distribution company called the MGM/United Artists Distribution Co. The trailer for Rocky III features a logo (starts at 2:22) that says "Released thru MGM/UA". This logo is likely the logo used for the MGM/United Artists Distribution Co. Rocky III contains the 1982 United Artists Pictures logo at the beginning and an in-credit logo for the MGM/UA Entertainment Co. (simply the print logo for Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures with MGM/UA Entertainment Co. underneath). The most likely reason for this was that a print logo for the MGM/UA Entertainment Co. was ready by the film's release on May 28, 1982 while the trailer didn't have the logo available at the time. Could the logo have been seen on other trailers for MGM and United Artists films between August 1981 and May 1982 or on original theatrical prints of the studios' films? *'Lorimar-Telepictures (Linewriter/Flying Parallelograms)' - In early 1986, Lorimar-Telepictures debuted their first logo, which is a combination between the 1981-1986 Lorimar Motion Pictures logo and the 1983 Telepictures Flying Parallelograms logo. It is hardly confirmed to be seen on The $1,000,000 Chance of a Lifetime, Love Connection, the 1986 episodes of the 1985 version of Catch Phrase, early-mid 1986 episodes of Dallas, Knots Landing, The Peoples' Court, and Falcon Crest, the original first season of Valerie when aired on NBC (later in reruns under the title The Hogan Family), the SilverHawks pilot episode "The Origin Story" and the early S1 episodes of ThunderCats (may be intact on the DVD of this series...) *'Don Simpson/Jerry Bruckheimer Films (Short version) '- It is confirmed to be seen on a episode of Soldier of Fortune, Inc. *'Shogakukan Music & Digital Entertainment (Bubbles/Pocket)' - COMING SOON! *'OET': It is said that "On a blue background with scrolling blue objects, the letters O, E and T fade in a red Arial font. We hear some reverse synthesizer music playing in the background." As with the to-be-mentioned ABC Television logo, there is no proof that this is real as of yet. *'Viacom (V in the Big City)' - On the 1986 reunion special of the television series The Honeymooners there is Viacom logo that uses the same V design from the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th and 7th logos, only this time it is on a background of a city with several lights on in the windows and bright stars. This special has never had an official home media release nor has there been any (known) broadcasts recently. Could this logo be seen if the special gets reaired? If there is an official release by CBS Home Entertainment it will likely have a later Viacom, Paramount Television, CBS Paramount Television or CBS Television Distribution logo. The Closing Logos Wiki claims that bootleg releases do exist of the special with the original Viacom logo intact. Was this logo seen any place else? (Special Delivery) A logo was used by Viacom from 1984 to 1986. This logo has the words "Special" and "Delivery" zooming from the sun and stopping on a golden winged emblem with "From Viacom" stopping with them, with the Viacom V logo also appearing underneath. The logo has been confirmed to be on The Twilight Zone Silver Anniversary Special from 1984 and is rumored to be on 1980's prints of specials produced by Rankin-Bass Animated Entertainment and television movies from the era, although the latter two are unconfirmed. A comment for this video claims that the logo was seen on a 1987 print of Santa Claus is Coming to Town. There has been no known home media or recent television broadcasts with this logo intact. *'Four D Productions (Blue shade variant)' - Confirmed to be on one final season episode of Barney Miller titled "The Clown". *'Ruby-Spears modified 1981 logo - '''Seen on '90s reruns of ''Thundarr the Barbarian ''at least...the logo footage is slowed down to fill out the jingle while avoiding jumping to the next screen which shows the "forbidden" Taft byline. Not to be confused with the 1988 variant with no bylines, which is played at a normal speed. *'Buena Vista Film Distribution Co./Walt Disney Productions 1981 logo''' - Appeared on Condorman. *'Associated Artists Productions (1st Logo)' - In the mid-1950's Associated Artists Productions debuted their first logo. This logo was only confirmed to have been seen on certain prints of the Sherlock Holmes film Terror by Night (although most prints preserve the 1936 Universal Studios logo). While this logo is preserved on select public domain releases it is almost impossible to find to. Could it have been seen on other films? (The Atom) AAP then debuted a second logo in 1955. This logo was seen on 1950's prints of pre-1949 (1948 and before) Warner Bros. Pictures films. However, in 1959 United Artists Corporation purchased AAP and folded it into United Artists Television and was renamed United Artists Associated. The rights to the films went through several owners and as a result this logo has been plastered by United Artists Associated, United Artists Pictures and Turner Entertainment Co. logos and currently, with the rights with Warner Bros. Pictures via Turner Entertainment Co., no logo and going straight to the Warner Bros. logo of the era. The best place to find this logo would be public domain releases of films distributed by AAP or recordings off of pre-1981 (more likely mid-1970's) prints of pre-1948 Warner Bros. Pictures films. *'United Artists Associated (The Three Segments)' - When Associated Artists Productions was folded into United Artists Television to form United Artists Associated the logo created was simply the basic design used for both of the Associated Artists Productions Cartoons logos. The logo was only confirmed to have been seen on a sales reel by the company. The sales reel was at one point on YouTube, but it has since been deleted. In the video a male announcer says the company's name and something else to start his introduction as the logo animates. The logo has not been confirmed to have been seen anyplace else. Although it is likely it plastered either of the Associated Artists Productions on pre-1949 Warner Bros. Pictures films. The logo may have been seen on pre-1981 (more likely mid-1970's) television broadcasts and public domain releases of films distributed at one point by the company. The company also released various pre-August 1, 1948 Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' and likely Popeye cartoons on Super 8mm. Could the logo be preserved on any of these sources? Also, in addition to syndicating their own library UAA was the television distributor for United Artists Pictures films and United Artists Television produced/owned series (such as the Ziv Television Programs library), could the logo have been seen on 1960's television prints of UA films/television series? (Second Logo) UAA also had a second logo. Not much is known about this logo with the only evidence being an image on the Closing Logos Wiki. In the logo the text "a United Artists Associated PRESENTATION" is seen. The background is pink and the text is dark yellow (although both of these factors could be due to film deterioration). Also in the logo are two cartoon images, in the bottom left is a human with a rabbit coming out of hat on top of a small table and on the top right side is an older creature of some. It is unlikely that these images are from (if they are even from the same cartoon) a Looney Tunes or Popeye cartoon, although it is possible that they come from a Merrie Melodies. The image posted on the Closing Logos Wiki has no description from where it came from or where the characters are from. The best place to find this logo would be Super 8mm releases by the company, public domain releases or pre-1981 (more likely mid-1970's) television broadcasts. *'United Artists Television (1975-82 versions)' - Confirmed to be on off-network syndicated repeats of Gilligan's Island from years ago. *'Chace Productions, Inc.' - Confirmed to be seen on a colorized print of The Maltese Falcon after the Warner Bros. closing logo. *'Hollywood Pictures Television' - Long thought to have appeared on a 1994 TV movie entitled "Roommates" according to IMDB, but there was actually an inaccuracy on IMDb's part. Whoever contributed that got the 1995 theatrical release of the same name confused, which Hollywood indeed produced. The film was said to be seen around the late 90s-2000. It was the still of the logo with "TELEVSION" under the company name and it used the first six notes of the fanfare. It may have produced some TV movies or it appeared at the end of TV airings of Hollywood movies at the time. No video evidence has been found. *'Buena Vista Home Video (First logo)' - In 1984, Buena Vista Home Video debuted their first logo. It is confirmed to be seen on early Hopalong Cassidy cassettes including Silent Conflict and The Marauder. (Fourth Logo - FOUND!) It is confirmed to be seen on Rockin' in the Chipmunks VHS tape. You can see the logo on PreviewDudeIsBack's channel. *'Metromedia Producers' (Second Logo) - In 1973, Metromedia Producers Corporation debuted their second logo. It is confirmed to be seen on Metromedia TV movies on FXMC. (Wiping Lines) - The 3rd logo for this company had a blue background, we see four yellow lines wiping, the one of the top and the second of the middle wipes from right to left, and the second and fourth line wipes from left to right, all in order. Then, the letters "DISTRIBUTED BY" appears on the top, under the first line, appears "METROMEDIA" (in larger), between the second and the third line, appears "PRODUCERS", and between the third and forth line, appears "CORPORATION" and there is no music. No video of the logo has been turned up yet. (Rainbow M-Ribbon) - The 4th and final logo of the company had a black background, a rainbow-colored ribbon flies onscreen and folds into a cursive "M." The words "Distributed by" appear above the logo and "METROMEDIA PRODUCERS" below with a line separating in between the names and the music is a majestic string fanfare. It is confirmed to be seen on FX Movie Channel's print of Hitler's S.S.: Portrait in Evil, and some syndie episodes of Movin' On on Retro TV. *'WWE (Early version)' - An early version where WWE Tough Enough (from MTV) replaces The WWE Experience, in which the show begin in 2004. This logo was confirmed to be on WWE programs from 2002-04. *'World Wrestling Federation: What the World is Watching (Alt. Voiceover)' - Used temporarily when Gene Okerlund was briefly fired from the WWF. Same as the usual variant, but Howard Finkel does the voiceover. *'Walt Disney Domestic Television Distribution' - In 1983, WDDTV was established, but in 1985, they used the castle logo. It was used on Broadcasting Magazine advert from early 1986. *'Living Dead Guy Productions (Mockingbird Lane variant)' - Same as the logo used in Hannibal, except it was played on a TV screen and the eyeball was changed to other unknown stuff. *'Fremantle International (1991-1994)' - Confirmed to be seen on old international prints of 1991-94 episodes of Baywatch. There is the same music as the 1994 logo with the addition of an echo voice saying "FREMANTLE!" *'Alliance Atlantis Vivafilm (early version)' - Confirmed on a French-Canadian print of eXistenZ. It is basicily the 1998-99 Alliance Atlantis logo with the addition of the word "VIVAFILM". *'Alliance Vivafilm (1991-1998)' - It is confirmed to be seen on a French-Canadian print of The Sweet Hereafter. *'TeleVentures (1988-90, w/ sax music)' - Appeared on an original ABC airing of the 1988 TV movie Weekend War. No video for the variant has been turned up yet, but Logophile (a.k.a. Matthew Mayfield)'s VHS copy only has the logo without music. *'DTS (Water Drop logo, late '95-early '96)' - In 1995, DTS released a new trailer as some people complained that DTS's previous logo was intended too noisy and bombastic for more somber movies such as Schindler's List. It was only seen in three theaters in Albuquerque and St. Louis because Imagine Entertainment sued DTS over how this trailer overly resembled the former's logo. *'Claster Television Incorporated (Prototype Logo)' - Confirmed to be on VHS prints of C.O.P.S. from Just for Kids Home Video, as well as syndicated reruns of The New Archies. Over a light blue grid background similar to the Crawleys Films logo, the Claster logo is shown with no top text and bottom text, with the star spinning. This logo is silent, but the copyright screen that appears afterwards has a fast-paced arcade-game-like synth tune. No video evidence of the logo has been turned up as of yet, but three remakes of it are available on New JAM Man's channel. * Whalley Abbey Media - This logo appeared at the end of American HGTV airings of Buy Me, and (from memory) features a waving flag set to a fanfare. Because the network has pulled all airings of pre-2007 shows from both the Internet and their network, this logo has been rendered extinct. * MTV Networks International (2006) ' - Seen on a few episodes of ''SpongeBob SquarePants in the United Kingdom. No video for the logo has been turned up as of yet. * 'The Mimus Corporation (1977-1978) '- Appears on the Barney Miller season 1 episode "Fish", as seen on the complete series DVD set from Shout! Factory. No video for the logo has been turned up yet. * '''WETA (Starry Triangle, 1992-1996) - Appeared on episodes of Washington Week in Review from the era. No video for the logo has been turned up yet. * HBO (Early years, 1972-1980) - Material from 1977-80 has been found, but as for the 1972-1976 logos, all that has resurfaced over the years is a set of very rare HBO Feature Presentations from 1975, in Computer Image Corporation's Demo Reel (6:19-8:46), as well as the 1973 Pennsylvania Polka Festival. * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo (Shanghai Surprise, 1986) - In 1986, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer theatrically distributed the ill-fated movie Shanghai Surprise, starring famed pop icon Madonna and her then-husband, actor Sean Penn. The trailer itself uses the 1960 logo. However, Lionsgate owns the right to the movie nowadays and no known video prints have the MGM logo; just the one for HandMade Films. This is a question-raiser because I would like to know which MGM logo was used, the 1957 ribbon designs or the new (at the time) gold design. For the moment, the first known movie to use the golden MGM logo was Where the River Runs Black, which was released in September 19 of that year. Shanghai ''was released less then a month earlier on August 29. * '''Imagine Television (1980s logo) '- Based on the 1988 Imagine Entertainment theatrical logo, it was confirmed to exist on the 1991 TV movie Conagher starring Sam Elliott. Here it was just a sped-up version of the movie logo. The question is is there a logo with any "TELEVISION" indicator? Some of the shows Imagine had produced around this time is Take Five, the 1988 TV pilot Channel 88, Knight and Daye, Parenthood ''(the 1990 TV series starring Ed Begley, Jr.) and the 1990 syndicated series ''My Talk Show. * Radical Sheep Productions (Molly Variant) - A rare variant of the logo was seen on one episode of The Big Comfy Couch featuring Loonette's doll, Molly popping up on the bottom right of the logo during the "Baa!" sounder. No video has shown up for this variant. * Viacom "V of Doom" ("True Blue" V and white background variant) - A extremely rare videotaped variant of the dreaded V of Doom with a white background and a "True Blue" "V" exists, but no video has shown up for this logo. * Virgin Vision (First Logo) '''- Confirmed to appear on the earliest Virgin Vision videotapes, released from 1986 to 1987. * '''Showtime (Early years, 1976-1980) - COMING SOON! * Take 2 (Channel, 1979-1980) - One of HBO's channels, of which nothing has resurfaced. * Festival (Channel, 1987-1988) - Another one of HBO's channels. Same as Take 2. * ABC Television UK (unknown) - A mysterious logo that has been passed around for a while. This logo was claimed to have been used on color productions on the ABC network (no correlation to the American and Australian networks of the same name) in the UK, before they ceased broadcasting on July 28, 1968 and was replaced by Thames Television two days later. However, it features 70s-quality animation, and the usage of the 1986 Carolco jingle (not the Jerry Goldsmith fanfare) without the last few notes. Because of this, the authenticity of this logo has been questioned for a while. Some people have stated that it was a spoof logo passed around on the Scary Logos Yahoo! Group, while others have claimed it's real, without using sources. * PolyGram Television (1981-1984) - COMING SOON! * Big Ticket Television (Thru Spelling Entertainment Group byline, 1995) - COMING SOON! * WNYW (March 1986) - COMING SOON! * DFE Films (Super President, 1967) - COMING SOON! * Screen Gems (1957, Ruff & Reddy in-credit text variant) - Title says it all. * Gannett (1983-84, WTCN) - COMING SOON! *'Oxford Films (2nd logo)' - The first logo has been found recently, but according to Sean Beard, the second logo is a modified version of Paramount TV's "Closet Killer II" logo and no evidence has been found as of yet. *'Looney Tunes (1930, animated variant)' - Confirmed on a BD print of "Sinkin' in the Bathtub". * G2 Films (1999, with Goldwyn Films music) '- Confirmed to appear on several 1999 G2 Films movies like ''Tea With Mussolini before returning to United Artists. * '''Sony Wonder (widescreen variant) - A widescreen version of the logo with a different cloud BG has been recently spotted, but no video of it has surfaced. * TV-Loonland AG (black background) - COMING SOON! Category:Lost TV